


The Truth About Man's Best Friend

by DeanstielsDaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelhounds, Angelic Secrets, Gen, OCs - Freeform, Oneshot, Original Character(s), season nine, talking dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanstielsDaughter/pseuds/DeanstielsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was about to learn the truth about dogs from the Colonel, but right when the Colonel was about to tell him the spell wore off. Dean and Sam drove away, still not knowing. But what the REAL truth about why dogs are on earth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth About Man's Best Friend

Dean and Sam were glad that was over. As if it wasn't bad enough Dean had to hide the mother of all secrets from his brother about a certain angel named Ezekiel inside of him, they'd run into a stark raving mad chef with an addiction to finding an unnatural cure for his cancer. Luckily Dean, who had undertaken an Inuit animal communication spell to do so, had managed to stop the chef from killing both him and Sam with a little furry reinforcement.

He and Sam now were both currently standing in front of the all vegan organic bakery with the Colonel. Dean owed his life to that dog. They'd both narrowly escaped a near death. Dean smiled as the animal lovers petted the Colonel.

"Sure wish we could keep ya bud," Dean petted his head. "But our lives are not one for a dog."

"It's alright," the Colonel said to Dean through his thoughts. "I get carsick anyways; in fact I kinda left a present in the backseat of the Impala."

"I suppose I forgive you." Dean smirked and Sam laughed a bit.

"Dean there's something you should know before you head off," The Colonel said. "Dog's aren't really man's best friend, I know it may sound like a conspiracy theory, but the real reason dogs were put here was…"

At that moment, the spell wore off.

"Now the spell wears off!" Dean was frustrated. He really wanted to know what the Colonel had to say, but maybe it was one of those things that were never meant to be known. Dean and Sam calmly bid their goodbyes to the dog that had saved their lives and got into the Impala. The Colonel watched a moment as the two men spoke to one another and then sped off into the distance.

A flutter of wings was heard and the Colonel was greeted by an old friend.

"Why did you do that," The Colonel barked once, before his appearance changed. He was no longer a drooling German Shepard, he now looked a more wolfish color. His fur was shiny silver mixed with brown and his eyes shone white once before returning to their normal yellow color. "Shouldn't he deserve to know just who is watching over him?"

"That was an excellent cover Titan," Balthazar now stood by the once domestic dog and smiled down at him then watched the boys' car as it was a small speck in the distance. "There are some things humans are better off not knowing."

"And Angelhounds is one of them?" Titan asked. "Does Dean at least know that I'm destined to watch over him?"

"He will soon enough," Balthazar petted behind his Angelhound's ears and Titan barked once. "Now c'mon, help me erase the memories of these bakers then we can go home."

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated!
> 
> A/N: I know this story may seem strange to those who haven't read my other stories on Fanfiction.net yet (soon to be here) so let me explain. I have a headcanon that the angels have Angelhounds like the demons have Hell hounds. They are designed to fight alongside their angels and protect them, but every once in awhile they are ordered to protect humans. Titan is Balthazar's Angelhound who was ordered by Balthazar and Heaven to protect Dean. I thought of the idea for this story after the Colonel was about to tell Dean the truth about dogs. And that is my truth about dogs, most of them are Angelhounds (those who aren't skinwalkers) sent to watch over their appointed humans.
> 
> I hope my explanation and this story made some sense to everyone.


End file.
